Troublesome Trucks
The Troublesome Trucks are minor characters on DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Every wise engine knows trucks cannot be trusted. Trucks could be considered the rebels and the troublemakers of all rolling stock on the railway, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble and show no remorse for whatever they do unless they are told off by their engine or controller. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is naive and easily played upon, the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling, teasing and so on. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. They are known to be the cause of many accidents and some of them are a form of revenge due to mistreatment and they are not known for their common sense; they will carry out their plans to pay back an engine even if they result in derailing, damaging or in some instances destroying themselves. Apperances Season 1 Past Tales TBA Dirty Diesel TBA Shunters TBA Crossing Disasters TBA Season 2 The Missing Engine TBA Friends and Foes TBA Mainland Visit TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 1 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 2 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 4 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 5 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 6 TBA Aftermath TBA Arry's Trial TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Moving On TBA Mixed Traffic Engine TBA Set To Explode TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10's Back TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 Escape TBA Hiro TBA The Sodor Memorial Stand TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA Saved From Scrap TBA The Storm TBA 87546 TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA Ghosts TBA Filling in the Gapes "Attack" TBA "The Ties That Bind" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims The Trucks have killed: * Andy (Caused) * Bill (Caused) * Gordon (Indirectly Caused) * Duck (Indirectly Caused) * Thomas (Indirectly Caused) List Of Apperances Season 1 * Past Tales (Flashback : No Lines) * Dirty Diesel (No Lines) * Shunters * Crossing Disasters (No Lines) Season 2 * The Missing Engine (No Lines) * Friends and Foes (No Lines) * Mainland Visit (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 1 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 2 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 4 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 5 (No Lines) * Sodor On Edge - Part 6 (No Lines) * Aftermath (No Lines) * Arry's Trial (No Lines) * Losing A Good Friend (No Lines) Season 3 * Moving On (No Lines) * Mixed Traffic Engine (No Lines) * Set To Explode (No Lines) * Things Fall Apart (No Lines) *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1'' (No Lines) * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 (No Lines) * Bluebells Forever (No Lines) * D10's Back (No Lines) * Yard Troubles (No Lines) * Playing Dead (No Lines) Season 4 * Escape (No Lines) * Hiro (Flashback) * The Sodor Memorial Stand (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle (No Lines) * Mount Sodor Again (No Lines) * Saved From Scrap * The Storm (No Lines) * 87546 (Flashback) * To Kingdom Come * What Comes After (No Lines : Corpse) * Ghosts (No Lines) Filling in the Gapes *"Attack" (Flashback : No Lines) *"The Ties That Bind" (No Lines) TTTE Films * Blood Fair (No Lines) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Varies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unamed Characters Category:Rolling Stock Category:Antagonists Category:Trucks Category:Characters not killed by Lady Category:Gray